Spider-Man (Yost Universe)
, | team = | ally = | fam = | aemh = | voice = Drake Bell | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Spider-Man is from Yost Universe series . Spider-Man is a who is controversial among the public. He was skilled enough to join the . Biography The early life of Peter Parker is unknown. At some point, he gained superpowers and became Spider-Man. Employment at the Daily Bugle Peter started working for the Daily Bugle and watched as wrote editorials about Spider-Man, his secret identity, calling him names such as "Masked menace" or "Wall-crawling menace". He mostly worked on the Bugle's website. Meeting the Avengers He was assigned by J. Jonah Jameson to take pictures as Betty Brant interviewed . When the attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy in an attempt to free and . Peter went into the alley and changed into his Spider-Man costume. He helped Cap fight against the Serpent Society. Eventually the ensuing battle caused the road to collapse into the underground tunnels. Out to prove he wasn't a menace, Spider-Man helped Captain America fight the Serpent Society. However, Madame Viper and King Cobra escaped. After the battle, Spider-Man was upset to find that Jameson had, once again, made him out to be a menace, with the Daily Bugle front page reading: "Captain America Saves NY from Spider-Man and the Serpent Society". Spider-Man was outraged about this, mainly because he was being discredited. After Captain America told him that he and the citizens knew he was innocent of the allegations, Spider-Man told Captain America that he would get back at Jameson by webbing his mouth shut. After Captain America told him that he was okay with him doing that, Spider-Man webslinged away. Sometime later, after a battle with the Conqueror lead to the timeline being unraveled and the disappearing, ordered to activate the New Avengers protocol: a program that would select a new team of Avengers formed from the allies of the originals meant to take up the team's role if they were ever killed. While Spider-Man swung throughout the city fighting through enemies from various eras, he met up with who saved him from a pack of raptors. Stark's prerecorded message told both of them that they needed to take up the job as New Avengers. While these New Avengers were helpless to stop Kang, Spider-Man was able to form a plan that allowed him to stop Kang's plan and return the original Avengers to the timeline, saving the world in the process. As a reward for his hard work and dedicated service, the team decided to make Spider-Man an honorary Reserve Member of the Avengers. When approached Earth, the Avengers expand their ranks. Spider-Man was on the street team that fought against along with Captain America, , , and . Background Spider-Man was voiced by Drake Bell, who plays the on . Josh Keaton, who played on , originally recorded for the role but was replaced. This caused some controversy among Spectacular fans who wished to hear Keaton reprise the role. Keaton himself said that this kind of thing was common among voice actors. Christopher Yost admitted that this version was originally intended to be the same from .Christopher Yost at Twitter He admitted that integrating the two series would not have been easy but that was a The Spectacular Spider-Man episode "at heart".Christopher Yost at Twitter References External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Peter Parker (Earth-80920) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:New Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes